florisfandomcom-20200223-history
Future Plans
With Floris 2.6 will come the introduction of the WSE launcher that will require players to start warband using a shortcut vs. their normal application or steam entrance. There are a number of reasons why this is worth doing though: * The WSE launcher has built in memory cleaning features to improve performance and reduce memory related crashing for folks. * Many new operations are made available to us for adding new features. Several of the 2.6 features have to wait for the WSE introduction specifically due to this even though we've been working on them prior to 2.52 & 2.53's release. * Some of these new operations will allow for various codes to become more efficient (less CPU intensive) and should improve performance for folks. This should be a noticeable improvement for the PBOD system. Originally companion improvements were focused on building them storyline quests, but as time has continued several other new features were envisioned and a few old ones were seen as needing an overhaul. Among this include: * Dynamic Weapon Sets - An automatic weapon management system for choosing and applying battlefield or "unmounted" equipment sets. This is configurable for each companion separately and also usable by the player. * Relationship Report - Shows you how your current grouping of companions get along and who they don't want around. This should help answer many of the questions that pop up occasionally about Floris companions. * Redesigned Auto-looting System - A completely redesigned auto-looting system that will allow for a greater degree of flexibility, more accurate judging of items and allow players to confirm that they do or do not want specific upgrades to happen. * Companion Acquisition Quests - Described in the next section, but applicable here. * Companion Roles - Now you will be able to designate specific roles for your companions to fill with unique bonuses for each. The intention here is to improve the non-combat skill usefulness for companions and give support characters a way to gain experience from performing their intended non-combat function. Currently this will include a storekeeper, quartermaster, gaoler and surgeon. With the Floris mod we have expanded the features you available on how things work or how much control you have over game play, but we have never really expanded much into changing how the "story" of the game plays out. With 2.6 this will begin to change as we introduce several different quest types to help flesh out game play. These are being done in a "proof of concept" manner to see what folks enjoy the most and would like to further see developed. Among these quest groups will include: * Trade Quests - Quests picked up while speaking to the local guildmaster, assessing local prices or talking to a village elder. These quests will focus entirely upon improving the profitability of trading and making it more interesting at the same time. * Nobility Quests - These will focus primarily on giving you more to do as a vassal or king. You can expect to be called back to your home, asked to resolve disputes, deal with bandits or negotiate with mercenary bands. * Companion Acquisition Quests - These storyline grouped quests are bundled together for a specific companion allowing you to hire them for free, but at the expectation that you will help resolve whatever issue has them on the road in the first place. Complete these successfully and your companion will accelerate in experience and relation with you, but if you fail there is a chance this companion will abandon you. In addition to new quest types, we'll also add in some convenience options such as quest menus for village elders and guild masters where you will be able to select from any quests they have available. These can be see previewed in the Floris Workshop. Several scene improvements are in the works for the next version, but you've already seen a beginning with the redesigning of Praven. The Pre-Battle Orders & Deployment mod will go through a large upgrade improving its efficiency through the use of the WSE operations and adds some very large feature improvements not enjoyed before: * An actual deployment phase in the combat scene, but before combat begins. * The use of "Waypoints" to setup scripted attack orders during the deployment phase. Initially developed in the Floris Workshop, this system will now be fully integrated into Floris with 2.6. The goal here was to give kingdom management a bit of a buff, but also make these improvements useful for the AI. Here's a list of some of the highlights: * Each fief can have three improvements built in parallel. This may seem strong, but trust me...you'll need it. * During raids & sieges improvements can be damaged. This damage increments each time to eventually destroy the improvement if it is not repaired. Not only will this set you back, but it'll anger the commoners expecting your protection. Repairing improvements is the same as building them with costs scaling based upon how damaged it is. * The AI can not only build improvements in their fiefs, but will do so with a scripted priority. * Several new improvements have been added with many of them inspired by player feedback. There is more coming with Floris 2.6, but this is an initial teaser of what we have in mind (for what we're telling you now). As always the case with development information it is subject to change. When can you expect a Floris 2.6 open beta period? Best guess is probably sometime in the mid-late summer time. --Windyplains (talk) 20:18, August 17, 2012 (UTC) de:Pläne_für_die_Zukunft Category:Floris 2.6